Standard Equipment
Standard equipment includes engine, fuel tank, radar, scanner, droid, cargo hook and pro-field generator. All this a player can buy in any equipment shop and install in their ship. In the shop you can also buy a hull, a container, inside which the other equipment is installed. Each type of equipment has the following characteristics: Modification/effect, weight, race manufacturer and cost. The more developed the race the produced the item, the more expensive it is and the longer it will work without repair. The hierarchy of race advancement (from least to most) is as follows *Maloq *Peleng *Human *Faeyan *Gaal ''Note: Values listed are the minimum and maximum unmodifed values for each type. Compiling these values is an ongoing project, feel free to contribute additional or updated information'' --RoseLegion 05:04, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hulls The hull itself represents a ranger’s ship. The most important characteristic is it’s size. The ship durability (Hit Points) and it’s space (which is used for equipping gear and as cargo space) is equal to it’s size. During the game a player and his ship are one, as when the ship hit points reach zero it will blow up resulting in a game over. Unlike other equipment a player cannot sell the present hull but he can buy a new one. In this case the old hull will be sold automatically. Equipment modifications HD Engine Engine ensures moving in space and hyperspace. No fuel is consumed during normal flight while hyperspace jumps consume 1 unit per parsec. Engines determine your base in system flight speed and maximum hyperspace jump range. Fuel Tanks Fuel tanks are necessary to store fuel. The more fuel is stored in fuel tanks, the more distant hyperjumps the ship can perform without refueling. When the ship runs out of fuel it can only travel within the current star system. Radar Radar allows a player to see different objects in space (planets, stations, ships, salvage) and determine their most important characteristics - such as size, speed, modification, etc. Radar information is reflected on the radar panel. The ranges of a radar depends on its type (and applicable upgrades if any). Scanner Scanner enables a player to view the inside of the other ship, providing a readout on it’s statistics. Such knowledge is very useful when fighting as a player knows his enemies exact power. To scan the ship is possible if the scanner is more powerful than the pro-field of the scanned ship. Scanner power depends on it’s type. Force field generator (These are just some notes i use for searching items available trough the news search option. Do please feel free to edit them.) Cargo hook Repair Droid (These are just some notes i use for searching items available trough the news search option. Do please feel free to edit them.) Weapons (These are just some notes i use for searching items available trough the news search option. Do please feel free to edit them.) Category:Standard Equipment (Space Rangers 1) Category:Races